


If you fall I will catch you

by Pengi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фанфик по фанфику. Это никоим образом не продолжение "У Дина Винчестера зеленые глаза...", потому что мне при любом желании очень далеко до его создателя, это просто небольшая зарисовка, родившаяся в моей голове.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you fall I will catch you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [У Дина Винчестера зеленые глаза...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4239) by Vardek. 



Два года и два месяца прошло с того дня, как Винчестеры, не без помощи небес, остановили Апокалипсис и заперли Люцифера в аду.  
Почти два месяца прошло с того дня, как Дин снова обрел своего ангела, чуть не потеряв жизнь.  
Прошло ровно две недели с первого поцелуя, сорванного человеком после очередной охоты, чуть не обернувшейся трагедией. Тогда, обняв на радостях Кастиэля, он прижался губами к его губам. Всего лишь секундное касание, о котором он так долго мечтал, но никак не мог решиться. Поцелуй благодарности.

Дин был искренне благодарен Кастиэлю за все, что тот для него сделал.  
За то, что избавил его от вечных мук.  
За то, что помог ему, не смотря на то, что не должен был.  
За то, что умер ради него.  
За то, что был рядом, сражался плечом к плечу, был поддержкой тогда, когда победа казалась невозможной.  
За то, что вновь пожертвовал собой, не раздумывая, даже не смотря на то, что не помнил о нем.  
За то, что снова вернулся, живой и невредимый.  
Необходимый.

Дину было сложно смириться с исчезновением ангела. Глубоко внутри он хранил обиду, которую только подкрепляли слова, возникающие порой в голове "они все оставляют тебя...".

Два года он искал себя, искал что-то, что смогло бы заполнить эту пустоту внутри, но не находил, ни в охоте, ни в выпивке, ни в женщинах. И только увидев вновь ангела, которого он так привык мысленно ненавидеть, Дин понял, что он потерял.

И в тот же день чуть не потерял его в очередной раз. После того как Рафаил исчез, а Кастиэль очнулся, вернув себе память, Дин мысленно пообещал себе больше его не отпускать, никогда.

Почти месяц они жили у ангела, наслаждаясь домашней стряпней и долгими разговорами за бокалом вина и бутылочкой пива.

Дин заново узнавал Кастиэля. Вернувшаяся память была дополнена жизненным опытом, и это был уже не тот ангел, которого Дин когда-то знал. Он стал более живым, понятным и доступным. Время, проведенное с Трикстером, научило его шутить и понимать шутки. Кастиэль был отличным собеседником, с которым можно было говорить о чем угодно.  
Дин чувствовал себя спокойно и уютно, впервые за долгие-долгие годы. Он будто снова обрел дом. И за это тоже он был благодарен Кастиэлю.

Вечера, которые они проводили втроем, а иногда и вчетвером, всегда заканчивались тем, что Габриэль улетал к себе, а Сэм уходил спать, оставляя их наедине. Дину было неловко в этом признаваться, но это была лучшая часть дня, когда они с Касом могли побыть вдвоем, разговаривая, обмениваясь взглядами или просто сидя в тишине, наслаждаясь компанией друг друга.

Дин на удивление легко понял и принял чувство, которое испытывал к Кастиэлю. Любить его было так просто и правильно. Он видел, что также неравнодушен ангелу, но не хотел торопить события.

Тот первый поцелуй был благодарностью за вновь спасенную жизнь. Винчестеры прожили уже больше месяца в доме Кастиэля, когда Бобби подкинул им дело в соседнем штате. Очередной неупокоившийся дух терроризировал жителей многоэтажки. Братья отправились в дорогу, пообещав вернуться сразу же после охоты. Дело оказалось сложнее, чем они думали. Винчестерам пришлось изрядно потрудиться, чтобы вычислить призрака и уничтожить его останки, но напоследок озлобленный дух вышвырнул Дина из окна 25 этажа. Те секунды, что длилось падение, Дин жалел обо всем, что так и не успел сделать. Но вместо столкновения с твердым асфальтом, он почувствовал, как его подхватывают сильные руки. Оказавшись на земле, Дин крепко обнял своего спасителя и сделал то, о чем уже давно мечтал. Сердце бешено колотилось, а когда Кастиэль сам потянулся к его губам и поцеловал в ответ, Дину показалось, что оно вот-вот вырвется из груди.

Прошло две недели с их первого поцелуя.  
Два месяца с того дня, как ангел обрел память, а Дин своего ангела.  
Два года и два месяца как они остановили Апокалипсис.  
Дин был благодарен Кастиэлю за все, что тот для него сделал.  
А еще Дин был благодарен Богу и судьбе за то, что они привели его туда, где он нашел себя и свою любовь.


End file.
